Aftershock
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Set after Aliens in the Spaceship. Even though he had felt himself pull her out of the rubble, he still wanted to keep his arms around her, as a reminder that she was still with him. Alive. BB, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Bones! _

_**Summary: Set after Aliens in the Spaceship. Even though he had felt himself pull her out of the rubble, he still wanted to keep his arms around her, as a reminder that she was still with him. Alive. BB, oneshot**_

_Here's just a little idea I came up with a while back, and I just decided to write it! So I hope you enjoy this! Because, of course, its BB, and I heart writing about these two lovebirds! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Aftershock**

* * *

They had done it.

It had taken everything they had - smarts, skills, patience, and cunning, but they did it.

The squints plus Booth had saved Temperance Brennan and Jack Hodgins from the Gravedigger.

They found the area where Brennan and Hodgins were buried alive. And they made it just in time to see the poof of dirt and dust signaling where exactly to begin the frantic digging. Booth knew Brennan didn't believe in God, but that was a sign that He was really with them that day. And that He cared. Even about Brennan, whether she had faith or not.

He dug and dug and kept digging until he felt the slender digits of Brennan's hand securely in his own, stronger one. Booth remembered the little jump start his heart had received when he felt the hand of the anthropologist tighten in his own - _she was alive!_ - and he pulled with all his strength to get him out of there.

Booth pulled her from the rubble and set his eyes on her beautiful face, a breath of relief expelling from his lungs at that instant. "Bones..." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Her cerulean depths looked at him with a mixture of shock and awe, relief and disbelief, and she tightened her hold on Booth's hand, "Hey..." She replied, and her voice was raspy from the dirt that clogged her own throat, and he could see the trails her tears had made in the dirt on her face. She shakily rose up and hugged him with all her might, wondering if he was real or not.

Even though he had felt himself pull her from the rubble, he still wanted to keep his arms around her, as a reminder that she was still with him. Alive.

And the two just stayed there in the embrace until the help arrived, reveling in the love they felt - of course, it was just a "partnership" love, Booth knew Brennan would say.

They took Brennan and Hodgins to the hospital. Booth, Angela, and Zack riding with them. Cam had to talk to the authorities about what had transpired. During that tortuously long ride to the hospital, Booth never let go of Brennan's hand, as if that was the only thing keeping her there with him. As if he were to let go of her, then she would somehow be back in that hole in the ground, left to die, no one knowing what had become of her.

The put Brennan on a stretcher, as well as poor Hodgins - his leg was really messed up - and they wheeled them to two separate examination rooms. The FBI agent went with his partner, of course, while Angela and Zack went with Hodgins.

Booth's hand stayed attatched to Brennan's.

The examination went pretty well on Brennan's part. She was just required to stay a night in the hospital because of the dust she had inhaled. Hodgins had to have his leg in a cast of some kind. The two were only a room apart, so it was easy for Booth to keep an eye on both of them, though it wasn't necessary - Angela stayed in Hodgins's room all night.

As Brennan laid there, the picture of a sleeping beauty if he had ever seen one, he found himself stroking his free hand in her chestnut brown locks, the other firm hand still in the grip of his partner's. Even after all this time, he couldn't feel himself able to let go of her.

His thoughts drifted, but he was never claimed by sleep as Brennan and Angela were. Even when Hodgins snuck out of the hospital, he was aware, just not wanting to give up his watchful post at Brennan's side.

His hand was firm, protective, over her own.

And though he knew she was too deep in sleep, Booth whispered to her anyway.

"I'm glad you're alive, Bones."

* * *

_**End. **_

_Yes, short, but I really didn't feel like writing anything super, super long. And plus, this idea wouldn't leave me alone! So please, please review! It would mean a lot to a relatively new BB-writer. Lol. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked it! R&R!_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
